


А небо такое, что можно убить.

by Tsukare



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukare/pseuds/Tsukare





	А небо такое, что можно убить.

_Когда я начну,_  
 _Наполню суровой реальностью сон,_  
 _Когда я начну,_  
 _Умоется кровью ваш Вавилон._ (с) Агата Кристи

 

 

  
   
Теплые капли падают на лицо. Камуи улыбается, откидывает то, что пару секунд назад было человеком, и слизывает с пальцев кровь.  
\- Мы должны были договориться, если ты помнишь. – Такасуги качает головой и удобнее перехватывает кисэру. Он сидит на подоконнике, спиной прислонившись к раме. – Теперь придется искать новых поставщиков. А это время, Камуи!  
Такасуги кричит, но Камуи не слышит его. Он слышит бой крови в ушах. Слышит страх идиотов, которые сейчас превратятся в рваные куски мяса. Их ужас почти осязаем. Он липкий и тяжелый. Прекрасный.  
Камуи показывает зубы очередному пока еще живому трупу и ломает пальцами его катану. Человеческое тело очень слабое. Кромсать. Легкое сопротивление мяса и костей, и вот в руках Камуи держит сердце. Убивать. Он пару секунд рассматривает этот кусок мяса. Потом откидывает в сторону и двигается вправо. Калечить. Резкий бросок, и в руках Камуи чья-то голова. Рывок назад, подсечка – и главарь банды валится на землю. Уничтожать. Его колени вывернуты в обратном направлении, ноги сломаны в двух местах. Серые кости с кусками красного и белого торчат сквозь рваные штаны. УБИВАТЬ.  
Шум в ушах нарастает. Сердце бьется как ненормальное. Камуи хищно скалится и заносит руку над головой кричащего человека.  
\- …сли мы оставим вас в живых, Накаяма-сан. Камуи, не пугай нашего радушного хозяина больше необходимого. - Голос Такасуги спокоен и тих.  
Камуи моргает. На его плече легко сжимаются пальцы Такасуги.  
\- Накаяма-сан, вы просто говорите мне, какой лишенный разума человек посоветовал вам напасть на нас, и мы оставляем вас в живых. И, конечно же, я очень надеюсь, что это маленькое недоразумение не повредит нашим с вами дальнейшим деловым отношениям. – Такасуги – воплощенная вежливость.  
Накаяма-сан рыдает от боли. Долго он не продержится. Истечет кровью. Или сдохнет от болевого шока. Такасуги внимательно смотрит на него. Дипломатия. Кажется, это называется словом «дипломатия». Камуи в ней не силен, так что он с интересом ожидает ответа Накаямы.  
\- Такэда. Такэда Нобу.  
Накаяма кашляет кровью. Странно, с чего бы. Камуи не трогал его легкие. Люди забавные. Камуи улыбается.  
\- Такэда, значит. – Голос Такасуги холодеет. – Ни разу не слышал. Разберемся. Камуи. – Такасуги убирает руку с его плеча. – Я помешал тебе. Прими мои извинения.  
Он отходит в сторону и склоняет голову на бок. Камуи вытаскивает руку из черепа Накаямы. К пальцам прилипли куски мозга и костей. Мозг приятный на ощупь, отмечает для себя Камуи.  
Такасуги забивает кисэру табаком, поджигает, раскуривает и выпускает дым вверх. Красиво. Он поднимает голову и щурится на свет. На потолке следы крови. Они же на стенах, лампах и диване. На столе лежит что-то, напоминающее руку. Возможно, это она и есть. Сломанная в нескольких местах, с вывернутыми пальцами. Камуи доволен.  
\- Нужно узнать, кто такой этот Такэда. Не думаю, что Накаяма-сан соврал нам.  
Такасуги о чем-то размышляет вслух, спрашивая мнения Камуи. И сразу же продолжает свой монолог. Кисэру в тонких пальцах дергается в такт движениям Такасуги. Он идет к двери.  
-Ока-сан, Камуи. Теперь он наш поставщик. Нужно сообщить ему эту радостную новость. Ты идешь?  
Камуи довольно улыбается. Скоро будет весело. Такасуги перешагивает через лежащий у двери труп. Он выдергивает из шеи покойника свою катану.  
Камуи смотрит ему в спину и раздумывает над словосочетанием «инстинкт самосохранения». Вмешаться в бойню, устроенную ято? Камуи ловит пальцами катану, которую Такасуги небрежно бросил в сторону.  
Инстинкт. Самосохранения. Камуи делает мысленную пометку в папке «Такасуги». Инстинкт самосохранения – на высшем уровне.


End file.
